Harry's Alchemist
by mymusicaldarkness
Summary: Neviile cast the wrong spell, and now Edward Elric is at Hogwarts, how will he get back to Central city?*ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own full-metal alchemist or harry potter in any way though they are very awesome!

Chapter 1

One day, in a bookstore in London, there stood two books on a shelf. The first was a Harry Potter book, the first Harry Potter at that, and the second was a Full-metal Alchemist book. As we all know, Harry Potter is a wizard, so as it turns out, Harry was casting a spell. But his spell backfired. His spell was cast out side his book, and into the Full-metal Alchemist story. Edward was just talking to his brother when things started to go bad.

(Central City)

"Okay, well I the best way to handle the problem is to- do you hear that?" asked Edward Elric. "There's a loud ticking noise. Don't you hear it?" Everyone shook their head. "HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR IT ITS THE LOUDEST SOUND IN THE WORLD! WAIT, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Ed started to disappear before everyone's eyes. "HELP ME! HHEELLPP!"

(Hogwarts)

"Alright now class, we are going to try double transfiguration today." said professor McGonagall. " I would like Harry and Neville to step forward, please." The boys reluctantly stepped forward.

" Now, Neville, cast accio towards Mr. Potter and the emlic flower and say their names on the count of three. 1,2,3!"

"Accio Harry and Elric!"

"NO! Emlic, not Elric!"

"Ooops."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AL, AL!" Ed was holding on to his brother for dear life; one minute your walking to central building thinking of plans to tutor and piss off Mustang, then the next minute your hearing a ticking noise and getting sucked into a void.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse was sliding towards the void but refuse to let his older brother go, " AL, LET GO!" Edward tried to pushed Alphonse off his coat, "AL DAMN IT WILL YOU LET GO, I WILL BE OKAY, PLEASE!" Al nodded; he released he's metal hands and watched Edward disappear.

(Hogwarts)

"Mr. Potter why are you yelling?" professor McGonagall asked, "Because **pant** professor **pant** it tickles like hell **pant**" just as Harry recover from his tickle attack a void came out of no were.

"AHHHHHH!" Ed yelled as he finally hit the floor, he opened his eyes to see a bunch of people in robes looking at him, "were am I, who are you?" Harry fixed his glasses and said, "Harry Potter, you?" Ed smirked, "Edward Elric aka the Fullmetal Alchemist".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update I was a little busy; anyway I will try to make the chapters longer like the review said, yes I will make this fast and quick. I don't own Harry potter or Fullmetal alchemist in any way, so enjoy the chapter hope you like it ^_^. **

"Fullmetal Alchemist, what is that a spell?" Hermione Granger the smartest witch in there year asked. Ed just looked around and then answered the question, "no, Alchemy is a form of science, you know equivalent exchange," everybody in the room just looked at Ed.

Even though Edward was in some strange place were people where robes instead of shirts and jeans it didn't keep him from thinking. But the main problem was how was he supposed to get back to central, even if the flame alchemist is there to protect the city so is Armstrong. He is a state alchemist as well and right now he was not doing his job.

" Hey do you guys know how I got here?" At first nobody answered but then Harry stepped up, " maybe it was when Neville said accio Elric instead of Emlic," everyone looked at Neville.

" What, I wasn't trying to accio him… I guess his last name must be Elric," Ed stood there making a dumb face; "I did say my name was Edward Elric," (sweat drop ^_^'). The professor then offered to let Edward stay in Hogwarts until they could find a way to get him back home.

Ed accepted the offer gladly, he asked if they had a library, " of course we have a library," Hermione said happily, " do you mind if I go, I have to do a lot of research" the professor nodded and told Hermione to take him there.

" So Edward what kind of research do you have to do," the nosey witch asked, " call me Ed, and I need research about Alchemy and Nicholas flamel if I can" Hermione just kept walking without saying a word.

(Cliffhanger ha, how was the chapter? thanks for reading reviews please ^_^~ Littlep11)


End file.
